A conventional charged particle beam irradiation apparatus described in patent document 1 uses a ridge filter, which has ridge portions and valley portions, to create a desired distribution in particle-beam energy so that a point at a depth in a subject to be irradiated which a particle beam reaches can have a desired width, and thus creates a dose distribution in a depth direction.    Patent document 1: JP-A-10-314324